Fixer-Upper
by Talliya
Summary: Duo and Triton are conscripted to help Catherine and Abdul fix up their new house


_**I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit. Part of my Fix-it Verse series.**_

"Wait, you _don't_ think he's cute?" Catherine scoffed and looked at him like she thought he was crazy. Neither of them were sure how the topic had come up, they had been discussing how she wanted her floor laid out, but here they were. Somehow discussing whether or not Duo was attracted to Triton.

"Hot, gorgeous, beautiful... whatever you want to call it." Duo straightened from placing the new boards in place for the hardwood floor in Cathy's new house. She had asked her brother and himself if they would like to tackle the project of updating the old house she and Abdul had recently purchased, as she knew they liked to 'tinker' around. "But, I wouldn't call him 'cute'. That's what you call animals and little kids."

Catherine blinked at him, "You really like him don't you?"

Duo paled slightly before he decided to play dumb, "Really like who?"

Catherine smacked him in the shoulder lightly, "My little brother you dolt. Everyone sees the way you two dance around each other. Why don't you just tell him?"

Deflating on a sullen sigh he shook his head, "I can't."

"Why not?" Catherine placed her hands on her hips and glared at him grateful she didn't have as far to look up as she would if she were glaring at Triton.

Lost as to how to answer Duo had never been more grateful for an interruption as he was when Triton walked into the kitchen to ask if Duo was done laying out the floor. It didn't even bother him so much that the topic of their conversation was the interruption. He gave a chuckle, "Yup, it's all set to go, just gotta fix it in place. Did we want to use nails or that puddy stuff?"

The horrified look on Catherine's face had Triton laughing as he answered, "Cathy would prefer the puddy. She doesn't want anything to start catching on nails and ruin her floor or whatever catches on them."

"Ahh, a good plan." Duo nodded his head and left the room to go grab a bucket of the sealing puddy, ever so glad to leave his flailing over a certain gorgeous circus performer behind him, if only for a short while. He found the puddy beside a rather harried looking Abdul. Raising a brow he had to ask, "You alright, Abs Duel?"

Abdul looked up at him, a glare narrowing his eyes, "You're hilarious Duo."

Duo shrugged his shoulders and grinned down at him before reaching for a bucket. "Question still stands, man."

Abdul shook his head slightly, "I'm alright. Just, overwhelmed I guess. Getting married, buying a house... I never thought I would get the chance. You know?"

Duo did know, he understood the sentiment very well. He gave Abdul's shoulder a pat, "You're doing great Abdul, don't let that pushy performer we all hold dear run you ragged though." He looked conspiratorially around the room, "Also don't let her find you sitting here doing nothing when there's so much work to do. Cathy may kill us all."

With that sage advice and Abdul's laughter following him, Duo headed back to the kitchen. When he arrived Triton was waiting there for him, Cathy was gone.

Triton gave him a strange look and asked, "Is there a reason my sister insisted on telling me that you're a good dancer?"

Duo tripped over his own feet, barely managing to catch himself before toppling his bucket of puddy. He blinked up at Triton, "She said I was a good dancer? Has she ever even _seen_ me dance before?"

"That's what I was wondering. I mean, I told her I knew that already... and she gave me the strangest look and just walked out of the room." Triton made a helpless gesture.

Duo chuckled, "Well, I guess we can figure that out later. Let's get this floor in place."

They spent the next several hours doing just that, Duo trying his best not to get distracted staring at Triton as the man had removed his shirt at some point in deference to the heat. Duo had done much the same, but he was under no illusions that Triton could be caught staring at him. So, he tried his best. Once the floor was finally in place they gathered everything, made a sweep of the room to make sure nothing would mar the finish, and then left it to set.

The smell of pizza drew them to the dining room where Abdul and Catherine had set up a smorgasbord of various pizzas, finger vegetables and fruits, and several kinds of soda and juices for everyone helping to fix up their newly acquired home. Once he had a plate full of various things and a cup full of apple juice, Duo sat down with his back to a wall, thankfully dry from the painting from a few days previous.

A light blush dusted his cheek bones as Triton, his own food gathered, set beside him on the floor, long legs stretching out as he seemed to sag into the wall. Duo chuckled at the site, "Tired Tri?"

Triton's head rolled drolly over so he could look at Duo, "Yep. How are you still full of energy?"

Duo chuckled again, and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Lots of stamina."

Triton seemed to perk up at that, "Oh?"

Duo's blush darkened as his mind took the comment to places it had no business going just then. He cleared his throat a bit, he swore he could _feel_ Catherine rolling her eyes at him from across the room. "Well, I do dance a lot."

Catherine snorted from across the room and Triton looked over at her questioningly, Duo was now positive she had been rolling her eyes at him a little bit ago. Abdul shook his head at them all and mouthed to Triton and Duo, "Get a room."

Both men blushed and tucked into their food, quiet until Duo suggested they work on the closets the next day. This earned him a snicker from everyone, but they agreed. Catherine mentioning something about shoving him and Triton... either into one, or out of one, Duo wasn't sure.


End file.
